


You're My Support

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Can Heidi Hansen be MY mom??, Did he fall??, Did he let go??, Gen, also longer than intended, also wow, good job, sadder than i intended, supportive friends, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: In which I decide to handle this matter on my own. Also known as Heidi, Zoe, Alana, Jared, Conner, and Evan get blasted into a room with no way out and a tv.Short one-shot on the “Did you fall, or did you let go?” scene. Takes place like, right after Connor reads Evan’s letter and storms out of the room.





	You're My Support

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, longer and sadder than i originally planned
> 
> oh well

Evan was standing in the now empty room, shaking. Connor had read his letter, Connor had blown up, Connor had signed his cast. Multiple thoughts were running through his mind, that he didn’t even register Jared entering and asking him questions. He snapped out of it when he heard Jared yelp. Looking around, he suddenly realized that he wasn’t even in the printing lab anymore. He was now in a room with no doors or windows, just a tv on the wall. He also saw that his mom, Alana, Zoe, and Connor were in there with them.

“Where am I? Evan!?” Heidi asked, walking over towards her son. She noticed he was looking out of it and frowned at herself for not noticing her son was having an off day. “Evan honey, can you breathe for me? Like your therapist said, in two three four, out two three four.” She instructed Evan quietly, knowing how he didn’t like others knowing about his… problem. To the others in the room, it looked like she was just giving Evan a hug.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the school shooter!” Jared snarked once he saw Connor. “How’s the planning going? Do tell when you’re planning to shoot up the school, I’ll be sure to miss it!”

“Fuck off, Kleinman.” Connor responded and Zoe rolled her eyes. Alana scooted a little closer to Zoe and looked around curiously.

“But seriously, where are we?” She asked and Heidi let go of Evan once she was sure he was okay. Evan looked around nervously and hunched closer a little when he and Connor made eye contact.

_“Er, don’t mind me! But, uh, you’re just here so I can reveal something to you?”_ A mysterious voice said, sounding unsure of themself. _“Sorry about this, Evan. Anywho, this is an excerpt of a conversation that would happen in the future, but it might not anymore. I’m messing with time and yada yada change the future or whatever. So in this future, Connor is dead and Evan kinda made up this whole thing where he and Connor were… friends.”_ The voice coughed a little at that before continuing. _“So he and a couple friends, Alana and Jared, decide to come up with a program called the Connor Murphy project to help those who feel… well… suicidal and alone, stuff like that. But this hints towards something that happened at the end of May or early June.”_ The voice coughed again, but this time, the tv turned on. _“I’ll just, go now… Once this is resolved you’ll be transported back to where you came from. Bye.”_

Alana and Zoe traded confused looks while Connor raised one of his brows. Heidi frowned and crossed her arms, staring at the blank tv. Jared looked bored and Evan was fighting back a panic attack because that was when he… fell. The tv then flickered as a scene appeared and Connor recognized himself and tree boy over there.

_Evan: I’m not doing this, I’m done._  
Tv Evan began as he walked away. Tv Connor followed him, looking stone faced.

_Connor: You can’t just stop now_  
Tv Connor began to say, but Tv Evan continued talking.

_Evan: I don’t think I can live with this anymore_   
Heidi grew a little more worried for her son at this line while Evan tried to calm himself.

_Connor: What about my parents?_  
Connor and Zoe both looked up at this, what happened?

_Evan: No more emails_  
Jared snorted, “Who uses emails anymore?”

Alana actually looked offended, “Me.” Heidi was nodding as well. Jared shrunk and kept his mouth shut.

_Connor: How can you do this to them?_

_Evan: No more Connor Project, no more orchard_

_Connor: After everything they’ve done for you- they need you_

_Evan: Need me? For what? - to keep lying to them?_  
Evan began to shrink again as Connor looked at him. Zoe began to looked more worried as she leaned towards Alana.

_Connor: That lie is the only thing that’s keeping them together_

_Evan: That’s not- that’s not true._

_Connor: Oh, really? So they seemed like a pretty happy family, when you met them?_  
Zoe winced, at least they tried to be normal. Right? Connor just snorted and crossed his arms.

_Evan: I don’t want to lie anymore!_

_Connor: What about Zoe?_  
Zoe looked at Evan, who shrunk even more. He was beginning to back away from the group.

_Evan: Zoe said she just- she wants me_

_Connor: Right.._

_Evan: Yes! Yes! She like me for who I am_

_Connor: Except you didn’t happen to mention, that everything you’ve told her, it’s all been one big fucking lie! Did you?_

_Evan: ..._

_Connor: Oh! You left that part out_  
Evan winced at that and Zoe’s face softened. Alana frowned softly, hoping this wasn’t going the way that was being implied. Jared rolled his eyes.

_Evan: So then... what... what if I did tell her the truth?_

_Connor: She’ll hate you_  
The coldness in Tv Connor’s voice made Evan shrink even more, he was almost fully hunched over. Heidi walked over to her son and placed an arm around him, ready to support.

_Evan: No no no maybe she’d understand everyone would understand_

_Connor: Everyone will hate you_

_Evan: Not if I could just, not if I could, if I could just explain it you know?!_

_Connor: You’ll be back where where you started-_

_Evan: No, no_

_Connor: With no friends_  
Jared shifted uncomfortably, he was sorta friends with Evan. Didn’t he count? Then his own voice rang in his head, _“Just family friends.”_ Alana even winced a little.

_Evan: No I wanna be done with this stop_

_Connor: Nobody, nothing, alone_

_Evan: I’m I’m REALLY DONE WITH IT_

_Connor: If you really believe that, then why are you standing here talking to yourself? Again? You think you’re going to turn around, all of a sudden, and start telling everyone the truth? You can’t even tell yourself the truth._  
Everyone looked at Evan, who froze. Realization dawned on Connor’s face as he looked between Tv Evan and real Evan. He was about to step towards the teen, but stopped himself.

_Evan: What are you talking about?_

_Connor: How’d you break your arm? How’d you break your arm Evan?_  
“I fell.” Evan whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Evan: I fell_

_Connor: Really? Is that what happened?_

_Evan: YES I WAS, I lost my grip, and then I just- I fell, so…_  
Heidi didn’t understand why her son was getting all defensive over the accident as the realization hit Jared as well. Jared actually looked genuinely worried.

_Connor: Did you fall, or did you let go?_  
Tv Connor’s voice rang through the room as the tv turned itself off after a few seconds. Heidi let the meaning of the words sink in as she looked down at her shaking son. Connor finally found it in him to walk towards Evan and bend down to his height.

“Hansen?” He asked after a moment and the boy broke free of his mother’s grasp. Evan stumbled down to the ground, staring at all of them with wide and watery eyes. Zoe grasped the meaning of the words and covered her mouth with her hands. Alana looked horrified that one of her closest acquaintances had tried to… She shook the thought away. Jared stared at Evan, his mind reeling. His childhood family friend had… He looked down.

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Evan squeaked out. “I-I… I…” He couldn’t seem to find the words and Connor kneeled down.

“Shh.. it’s okay. You don’t have to force it out.” Connor said and Zoe watched her brother in amazement. She hasn’t seen him act like this in years. Heidi silently thanked Connor, finding it hard to find her voice. Her son, the light of her life… She closed her eyes and fought the tears. Evan began to hyperventilate and Connor moved closer, grabbing Evan’s arm with one hand as another went to his back. “Breathe. In two three four, out two three four.” As Connor helped Evan breathe, the others found their way to the two.

“I-I thought that y-you’d be better off…” Evan whispered, glancing up at his mother. “Y-You wouldn’t h-have to deal with a burden like m-me..” Evan hiccuped out as Connor continued to rub circles into his back.

“Evan honey, why do you think you’re a burden to me?” Heidi asked carefully, kneeling on the other side of Evan.

“I-I’m such a m-mess and you u-use money on me th-that you could be using f-for better th-things…” Heidi smiled softly at her son as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You’d never be a burden, and you never have.” She said and Evan broke down harder.

“You… IDIOT!” Jared ran over to Evan and punched his shoulder lightly. “What would I have done if you actually succeeded. News flash! You’re my only friend too, family or not!” Jared sat down in front of Evan and crossed his arms. A few tears fell from his eyes, but he quickly got rid of them. Evan glanced up at his friend and more tears fell. Connor let out a small smile and continued trying to calm Evan.

Evan was lucky, he had people that cared. Guilt pooled in Connor’s stomach as he thought about that earlier morning and what happened by the printer.

“Evan, it would be horrible if one of my closest acquaintances died. I would cry.” Alana said and everyone but Heidi understood it as her own way of saying she cared. Heidi just assumed that’s what she meant. Evan began to shift under all of the attention, his mind reeling with more self-depreciating thoughts.

“Evan, here.” Zoe held out a small piece of paper and smiled softly. “It’s my number, just in case you ever want to talk. I’ll be there for you.” Connor then grabbed the paper and found the sharpie he kept in his hoodie pocket. He scribbled his number on there as well then handed it to Evan.

“Mine too… I guess.” Connor said and Evan stared at them with wide eyes.

“Why..?” He whispered and Connor wracked his mind for why he did all of this. One moment he’s insulting tree boy, then he’s trying to be his friend, then he’s insulting him again... 

“Er… I guess it’s because we all care as well?” Connor said, glancing at Zoe for help.

“Yeah! We can all be friends, hopefully.” Zoe said and Alana nodded. Jared, who had been silent smirked.

“Perfect, let’s all make friendship bracelets while we’re at it.” He said sarcastically and Heidi smiled.

“That’d be wonderful! See? I told you it’d be a great day!” She said to Evan while Jared sighed, muttering something along the lines of ‘it was a joke’.

Evan smiled weakly. Sure, his secret was out. But he gained new friends, his mom still loved him, and he got over Zoe.

But how to tell his mom he was bisexual for Connor now?

**Author's Note:**

> might make a sequel showing what happens after
> 
> who knows
> 
> ://


End file.
